Dr Disney's Medical Institute - Subject : BOYS
by kjay15
Summary: Dr. Disney is an evil man, he kidnaps many different boys, and uses them for experimentation and torture. This story contains boy on boy, rape, incest, experimentation, hardcore stuff, blood, death, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I do not own any of the characters or any of the shows they are on. This is pure fiction.


**Hey guys and gals, so this is a weird little idea I had. I know some of you will probably hate it, or at least dislike it. But I know some other people will be fond of it. This story is about the boys of Disney Channel, getting taken to a 'med lab' where they are experimented on, raped, hurt, etc. The doctor behind all this, was none other than Dr. Disney himself. This story contains boy on boy, incest, rape, hardcore stuff, blood, toys, bondage, tentacles, experimentation, death, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I do not own any of the characters or any of the shows they are on. This is pure fiction and just for entertainment purposes. I would love for you to leave reviews, I accept criticism but please don't be mean about it. I hope you like it ;) Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 1! Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : TAKEN BY DR. DISNEY**

Dr. Disney walked through the halls of his medical institute, located deep underground, near Los Angeles. A shy smirk was on his face, passing several male nurses on his way to his office. Only boys were allowed into the institute. Having spent ten years building the giant, underground structure in secret from society. It was finally time for the patients to arrive. So, he wrote down the list of the boys who will participate in his 'experiments' at the lab. Some boys were young, some were older, age didn't really matter for Dr. Disney.

The list was long, having the boy's full name, and age, along with his location. Dr. Disney took a particular interest in all of them, something about them made him all tingly inside, knowing what he was gonna do to them once they got here. After taking about five minutes of writing the list, he was finally complete.

The List :

_1. PJ Duncan - 20 - Denver, Colorado_

_2. Gabe Duncan - 15 - Denver, Colorado_

_3. Austin Moon - 17 - Miami, Florida_

_4. Luke Ross - 14 - New York City, New York_

_5. Ravi Ross - 12 - New York City, New York_

_6. Tony Chiccolini - 21 - New York City, New York_

_7. Lucas Friar - 12 - New York City, New York_

_8. Farkle Minkus - 12 - New York City, New York_

_9. Justin Russo - 23 - New York City, New York_

_10. Max Russo - 19 - New York City, New York_

_11. Zack Martin - 19 - Boston, Massachusetts_

_12. Cody Martin - 19 - Boston, Massachusetts_

_13. Adam Davenport - 18 - Mission Creek, California _

_14. Chase Davenport - 16 - Mission Creek, California _

_15. Fletcher Quimby - 15 - San Francisco, California_

_16. Tyler James - 17 - Pasadena, California_

_17. Deuce Martinez - 16 - Chicago, Illinois _

_18. Ty Blue - 18 - Chicago, Illinois _

_19. Flynn Jones - 11 - Chicago, Illinois _

_20. Logan Hunter - 16 - Chicago, Illinois_

First up were PJ and Gabe Duncan, so Dr. Disney sent out two of his men to go and retrieve them from Denver, and bring them back. So they took their private jet, and flew to Denver.

Meanwhile, PJ was at his apartment, all alone, Emmett had gone on a family trip a few days before, and wouldn't be back for a week. While Gabe was at home, in his room, playing video games. His mother Amy and siblings Charlie and Toby were downstairs. Teddy had just recently gone off to college, and Bob was at work.

PJ plopped down on the bed, he was beyond exhausted. He had just gotten back from the gym, and was all sweaty and gross. His girlfriend Skylar had gone to visit her cousins in Montana for the week, so he had no one to please his sexual desires. His eyes started to close, but suddenly he heard a knock on his door. His eyes shot open as he sat up. He heard another knock on the door. He huffed, and slowly stood up. He walked over, and opened the door. A large man was standing there, wearing dark clothing.

"Are you PJ Duncan?" The man asked in a husky voice.

"Um...yeah?" PJ replied, "Why?"

Then the man pulled out a taser from his back pocket, and quickly shocked PJ in his shoulder. He wailed in pain and fell to floor, electricity now flowing through his body. The man walked further into the apartment, and grabbed PJ by his waist, and lifted him up. Throwing him into the bed, the twenty-year old groaning in pain. But before he knew it, his hands and legs were tied, and he had duct tape over his mouth, but that was all before the man gave him another shock to knock him out.

Back at the Duncan house, Gabe was in his room, playing his video game. Almost beating his high score. But before he could beat it, another large man slowly crawled through the window, he had scaled the two story building to reach the window.

Gabe, who was facing away from the window, staring at his tv, had no idea the man was behind him, as if this was a scene in a horror movie where the victim had no idea the killer was behind them, ready to strike. The man pulled out his taser, and quickly shocked Gabe in his back, while reaching up and covering his mouth. Gabe yelled in pain, but it was muffled by the man's hand. Electricity surged through his veins. Seconds later, Gabe was unconscious, and now it was easy for the man to tie him up, and carry him out the window.

After getting word that the Duncan brothers had been retrieved and were now on their way back, Dr. Disney sent out a man to Miami, to retrieve Austin Moon. Where he also kidnapped him, and brought him back. He then sent out more and more men, to retrieve all of the boys from the list. By the end of the day, all twenty boys had been retrieved and were now held hostage in the underground institute.

Dr. Disney walked into the room where the boys were held hostage, all of them were handcuffed, gagged, and unconscious. He took each one's blood with a needle, and sent it off to the lab. He had numerous experiments lined up for each and everyone of the boys. This was only the beginning.

As if like clockwork, all the boys woke up simultaneously, each one beginning to freak out, remembering what had happened. But none of them could yell or scream because of the gags.

"Ah! You're all awake! How wonderful! Now the fun can begin!" Dr. Disney exclaimed, he looked at all the boys, some were older, and some were younger, the oldest being Justin Russo, and the youngest being Flynn Jones.

After explaining all his devilish and maniacal plans to the boys, he have a slow, haunting chuckle. While all the boys squirmed in fear, desperate to escape.

"First, we will strip all of you naked, and then you will all be cleaned thoroughly, and then all the experiments will begin." Dr. Disney exclaimed, a giant smile plastered onto his face.

"Nurses, make sure when you strip them, burn their clothes. And after you clean them, mark them with our insignia!"

The evil man then watched as the nurses prepared themselves...

* * *

**Okay, I know this is _WAY _different from my usual stories, and I get it if you don't want to read more. But for those of you who do, I will update soon. I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your thoughts of the story. Now remember the warnings from the beginning of the chapter, because this story will get nasty...maybe a little too nasty... **


End file.
